This disclosure relates generally to welding and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus to determine heat input to a weld.
Conventional welding equipment displays instantaneous power on the user interface, where it is can be difficult for user to track changes of power throughout the weld and to measure overall heat input into a weld. This is even more difficult if the user is also responsible for performing the weld. Other conventional welding equipment displays accumulated energy as the weld progresses, but the display is not friendly to track changes of heat input based on location within a weld.